Variance
by Terriana
Summary: The earth whispers to her, and she shivers. Surely she is gone, lost with no way of return. And yet, in the midst of a dying sunset, a stranger reminds her that it is never too late.


**So I know I already have another fic going for this section, but things've been busy... ****INSTEAD YOU GET THIS *throws oneshot at readers**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom (though I wish I did), nor do I own Teen Titans. The dialogue between Terra and Beastboy is taken from Episode 26 of Teen Titans. It's not mine.**

* * *

><p>"Hey." He says.<p>

She doesn't reply. Nor does she turn to look at the newcomer. She merely tilts her head down, down, downwards until blond locks fall over her face. She doesn't want him there, whoever he is. This is her place. Hers only.

_You're alone._

The bench creaks as the stranger leans back against the sun-kissed wood with a soft sigh.

"What are you running from?" she hears him ask. How can he know? Her fingernails dig into the palms of her hands, but the pain is hazy. She is disconnected from reality, unplugged and acoustic.

"Nothing." She mumbles, and she can barely get the word out before she chokes.

_Liar._

"Nothing." She repeats, but the sense of wrong does not leave. It will never leave.

"Okay." The stranger says slowly before pausing in an empty silence. "How did you find this place? It's beautiful."

She laughs. A cold, unfeeling sound that grates on her ears. "What are you, a stalker?"

"Maybe a little." He chuckles. "But don't worry. Not really into blondes."

_Beastboy had liked blondes. Beastboy had liked you._

She bites her lip and controls her breathing, focusing on how the sun is touching her tanned skin and how the earth whispers and twitches beneath the soles of her combat boots.

_Traitor, it hisses._

"Aw man," the stranger exhales, "I love autumn."

"Che. it's the season of death." She mutters bitterly.

"True. But it's beautiful. Everything is most beautiful before death."

She raises her head and goes to shoot back a biting remark, then stops. The sky is burgundy orange. Wisps of purple clouds extend in detached streams that kiss the ocean with affection only true lovers can offer. The sun is drowning in slow motion. Its face has melted into a pool of soft scarlet and it sinks, ever so gently, out of sight.

_If only you could follow it. Fall off the ends of the earth into oblivion. Prove that the world really is just a flat expanse of soil and rock. _

"Told you." He announces smugly. "Autumn's got no competition."

"Sure." She agrees, though her mind is elsewhere. With the setting of the sun, a certain T-shaped tower has thrown its shadow into her vision, and smiles and laughs and smears of dishonesty emerge like monsters out of the darkness.

An unfamiliar weight sets on her shoulders, and she is puzzled to find it is not metaphorical. A jacket. Hmph.

"You were shivering." The stranger explains, and she cannot help but allow herself a small smile. He is nice.

_But he could never know. Never understand you._

"Why are you here." She grinds her teeth, head falls into her hands, pained eyes stare at the flurry of colors masquerading against each other in a waltz across the sky.

"I think the more appropriate question, is why you are here. And I'm pretty sure both of us already know the answer to that question."

"Oh really?" She smirks, "Humor me." What a wise-ass. Who did he think he was, a prophet?

_But he's right._

_Listen._

"You're running." He says, "You're scared."

"How the hell would you know."

"You're pushing your family away. Turning against them. You're not sure of anything anymore, and you feel yourself falling away from the world."

"Hey—"

"Any second now, you could break down. Collapse into tears. But you're holding them back because you're convinced you don't deserve crying. Or the pity that comes with it."

"Stop."

"There's no difference between right or wrong. The words have become so distant that you've forgotten how to say them."

"Stop it."

"You're questioning every breath you take, because you can't even remember why you're breathing, why you're living. You've messed up. Really, really messed up."

"I told you to stop!"

"Everything around you seems to have that accusing voice, the kind of voice that never goes away. The kind of voice that won't get out of your head."

_Traitor._

"SHUT UP!" She's screaming, and she claps her hands over her ears, pupils dilate in insanity and the earth roars around them. The ground shakes and cracks with the weight of her emotions. She swings around to club the stupid goddamn outsider. He catches it. With ease.

She looks up at him then, and memories of her team's leader, shocks of messy black hair tousled by the wind, hammer her skull over and over, until she's reduced to a sobbing mess twisting and shaking on the ground.

He leans down and whispers softly in her ear.

"You think you're doing them a favor, you think you're being strong, but inside you know that that's a lie, that you're really just a—"

"Scared little girl." She finishes in a hoarse whisper. She's pathetic. Days worth of restrained tears have come flooding out and she's drowning in them. Too weak to swim to the surface.

And so they sit, and now the sun has died and abandoned the sky to a hungry sea of dark.

"You're not a monster." He says quietly.

"I know." She manages.

"Good. Do you know what to do?"

"Yes." She closes her eyes.

"I'm done here then." And he gets up to leave. She buries her fingers into the folds of his retreating clothing.

"Wait."

He turns.

She asks him a question. He answers. She watches him go, and slowly pushes herself to her feet.

The built-in communicator sputters to life and Slade's voice winds into her ears.

"It's time." He says.

And so it is.

_Terra, the earth whispers._

* * *

><p>She puts on an act. Injures but never really breaks. Grazes but never really wounds. She has to wait for the perfect moment, has to kick Slade when he's down.<p>

She knows the mountain is a volcano. She knows her powers will set it off. She can feel it, feel the warmth of molten rock thrum under her feet. She can hear its soft croon. It comforts her.

She looks forward to the dance.

The music has started, and crimson shards of liquid rock arise and struggle to touch the sky.

Beastboy clutches her shoulders and shouts at her to run. But she's tired. Tired of running. So, very, tired.

"I have to stay," she says softly.

"No." he shakes his head, stares at her like she's crazy.

"I'm the only one who can stop it."

"What do you… No, no you can't Terra," he's sobbing, "It's too late!"

She smiles.

o

o

'_How did you…?'_

'_I__nner-s__truggle between good guy and bad guy? Been there. Done that.'_

_o_

_o_

"It's never too late." She breaths, then throws herself into his arms. The tears are welcome this time. She deserves them, and she deserves Beastboy's forgiveness.

"You were the best friend I ever had." She tells him, filling each word with as much meaning and emotion as she can. She wishes that there is such thing as a telepathic delivery system, so she can package and give to him every single piece of love and peace and complete, utter _joy _that drenches her mind in this instant.

The earth gently reminds her that it's time to say goodbye, and it cracks at her will, sending Beastboy back to his teammates. Back to where he is safe.

Then it is just her, Slade, and the earth.

o

o

'_What's your name?'_

'_Danny. Danny Fenton.'_

_o_

_o_

The dirt and rock and lava swirl and pirouette around her, and their voices careen together in a beautiful chorus. Her body vibrates at the sound and sways to music that can only be heard by her. This is where she belongs. This is where she can set herself free from the restraints.

o

o

'_Thanks, Danny.'_

_o_

_o_

The earth offers her a hand and bows. She curtsies, and takes it politely.

_Terra, the mountain whispers lovingly. _

With a final shout at the world, Terra raises her hands and embraces the earth.

* * *

><p>She's beautiful. Gone, but beautiful. Her hair is wild and flying, arms stretched upwards as if hoping to reach through the ceiling to grasp the skies.<p>

"Is there anything we can do to bring her back?" Danny asks. He reaches out to touch her cheek. It's cold. Stone.

"It would interfere with the time stream. I truly am, sorry."

Danny looks up at the Time Ghost, sadness imminent on his face.

"She didn't deserve to die."

"Nothing in this world deserves to die, Danny." Clockwork says gently, like a father.

Danny places a carved stone rose beside the dead ones offered a time ago by the Titans. He feels uncharacteristically melancholic. He has not felt this way since the death of his family. It is strange, unfamiliar.

"Shall we move on to the next dimension? There is still much to do." Clockwork reminds the boy.

Danny nods, follows the Time Ghost out of the cave, then stops suddenly.

"Clockwork," he hollers, "What if… what if we take away her memories!"

The ghost spins around slowly to look at Danny.

"It won't interfere with the timeline, because that way she won't go back to the team. She'll just carry on, a normal person. No uncontrollable powers, no weight, no restraints… it's what she's always wanted." He adds quietly.

Clockwork smiles. Smart boy. He raises his staff, says the magic words, and the deed is done. The two ghosts float into the portal and disappear, leaving nothing but the stone rose in their wake.

In the cave, the girl breathes.

_Terra, the earth says tenderly, _though its voice goes unheard.


End file.
